


Make Your Match

by Aria_Lerendeair, LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaking, Moaning, Mutual Pining, Pining, Top Gabriel, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel runs a matchmaking service. Sam is a difficult case. And then, because Gabriel's life sucks that way, shit gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted more RP from Aria and I? You got it! For this one Aria is Sam and Lady Drace is Gabriel. Variety is the spice of life, sweethearts!
> 
> ~!~ means POV switch.  
> ~~~~~~ means time break.
> 
> Like last time, this is an RP, only minimally edited for posting. The work is complete, but will be posted one chapter a week, because we're evil like that. Mwahaha. Expect cliffhangers and feels. And pining. So much pining.

Gabriel had been in his mid-20s when he'd finally accepted the fact that he was an incorrigible matchmaker. Playing cupid was his hobby, and being a natural busy-body as well as a good old fashioned romantic, his matches seemed to work out more often than not. So he decided he might as well make a career of it.

  
  


Angel Matchmaking started out with only Gabriel and a pool of less than 50 people to match up, but word of mouth and pure charisma built up his business until he had two clerks handling the thousands of applications, a secretary to handle his appointments and was in the process of grooming a new man as an assistant matchmaker. Gabriel had more work than he had hours in the day, and more money than he knew what to do with. 

  
  


But one thing he didn't have was a match of his own, but that was fine. He was more than happy just seeing the happiness around him, created at least in part by his efforts. Plus, it's not like he had time for love. Ironically enough.

  
  


Most matches were a simple case of pairing up the files and sending them on a date. Gabriel had a good gut-feeling for which people would fit together, but some cases were trickier and required a more personal touch.

  
  


Sam Winchester had been on 3 dates, all of which had been unsuccessful. It was a little wounding to Gabriel's pride, because Sam was the kind of person who should be a walk in the park pairing up. Gabriel could name literally dozens of excellent candidates off the top of his head without even looking them up in the system. The fact that he was still single was unacceptable. But then again, Gabriel enjoyed a challenge. He called Sam in for a personal session to try and get a better feel for the guy, and hopefully be able to find the perfect match for him.

  
  


His office was pretty damn nice, if he did say so himself, with a nice, wide desk and comfy visitor chairs. Wedding pictures adorned his walls all around him, as proof of his victories. Despite his failure with Sam, he was in a pretty good mood by the time his secretary buzzed him and announced Sam's arrival.

  
  


"Go on and send him in, Amber."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam had expected Angel Matchmaking to be a lot... sleazier than the bright office and cheery employees who were dashing around. He smiled at Amber as he explained who he was and that he had been asked to come in.

  
  


She gave him a grin and then asked him to wait while she paged Gabriel. After only a few minutes he was waved in. "Thank you!" he said, slipping into the office.

  
  


Sam caught sight of the pictures on the walls the second he walked into the room. He grinned and moved closer to inspect a few. "I take it this are the very satisfied customers?"

  
  


He turned to glance towards the desk and smiled at the man sitting there, buried beneath piles of paperwork. "I'm sorry you had to call me in like this."

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Oh, yeah. Warms my old, snarky heart right down to the cockles," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Have a seat."

  
  


As Sam sat down, Gabriel made sure most of the chaos that some people called paperwork was out of the way so he could devote his full attention to his client. 

  
  


"Don't be sorry. Matching people up on paper only does get boring pretty fast. It's refreshing to get out there and stretch the old matchmaking muscles."

  
  


He had Sam's paperwork in a file next to him, but didn't look at it. He knew it by heart. He'd watched Sam's application video a dozen times and looked through his questionnaire so many times now he had it memorized.

  
  


"So. Sam. Is it okay I call you Sam? Great. Now, I know pretty much all there is to know about you from your hopefully honest answers to all these questions, so the only way forward now is to get to know you better. So first of all... why do _you_ think your dates so far have been unsatisfactory?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Oh, they weren't unsatisfactory! Both ladies, when they found out I'm a lawyer, declined my offer of a second date." Sam bit his lip a little bit. "Never realized working in the DA's office would hurt my social life like that. I mean, the schedule sucks, but the job is great."

  
  


He sank down into one of the comfy chairs and exhaled hard. "And the guy you guys paired me up with was perfect, my type. Short, funny, sarcastic, hot, but he said he had a problem with abusive boyfriends in the past and said I looked the type." Sam gave another shrug. "I guess I spend a lot of time in the gym? But, I mean, I would never hit anyone! Not his fault though." 

  
  


Sam thought for a moment before sighing a little. "I guess the only thing I wasn't completely honest about is that my preferences do lean towards men. I do like women, very much, but I always imagined settling down with a guy." He looked up at Gabriel and smiled. "So, Mister Matchmaker...? Where did I go wrong?" 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Well, I would say that so far the fault doesn't lie with you. The thing about working with human beings is that sometimes it's just impossible to predict which ones have bent the truth a little and which ones have painful backgrounds they have chosen not to share," Gabriel said with a shrug. "But have no fear, we have plenty of candidates yet. I'll make a note of your preferences, though. I started you out with the girls because you indicated you're hoping to have children, and let's be honest, that whole ordeal is quite a lot simpler with women involved."

  
  


Just having exchanged a few words with Sam had already given Gabriel a better idea of him. Usually this would mean he already had a potentially perfect partner lined up, but for once he had to wrack his brain slightly to come up with someone. He'd have to look through the archives again after Sam left.

  
  


"At this point all I can really do is try to get a better feel for who you are. So, Sam Winchester. Talk to me. Tell me about your day or the last movie you watched or... anything you like, really."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and crossed his legs. "Well, I'm going to assume you read through the profile already, so how about a few other things?" 

  
  


He thought about where to start before blurting. "We were homeless for years when I was a kid." Sam cleared his throat and blushed. "I mean, not living in the streets homeless, but we moved a lot. I had to list eighteen different high schools on my college applications."

  
  


It took only a moment to keep going. "And we really didn't have a lot. But all that moving around really made me want to put down roots. Start a family. Have a dog. Though that's two dogs now." Sam gave a depreciating laugh and whistled, leaning back in a chair. 

  
  


"I love studying and history and mythology. I find it fascinating. I go to a gun range once a month to compete in a sharp shooting competition and regularly place in the top three." Sam winked at Gabriel. "Though that's definitely not a first date topic." 

  
  


"I really..." Sam shrugged. "I guess you'd call me a romantic at heart. I want it all. That person who I can come home to, or who can come home to me and just, it's easy. Laughing, dinner, sex, life? I know it isn't all easy, but some of it is." 

  
  


Sam realized just how much he had talked and flushed again. Shit. "Uh, right. Done babbling now." 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel chuckled. "That's fine, babbling was kinda what I was hoping for. Rambling along gives me a good sense of what kind of person you are. The fact that you chose to tell me about your past and your hopes for the future tells me that you're open-hearted and possibly a little too honest for the taste of most, although personally I find that an excellent quality," he added with a wink.

  
  


"If we're lucky your next date will be a winner, but if it isn't, we'll just talk more until I get it right. After all, the whole _satisfaction guaranteed_ line isn't just for show. We aim to please." He gave a teasing little nod and smiled when Sam grinned. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam nodded and stood up again. "Then hit me with your best shot and I will see what happens." He winked at Gabriel and stretched, looking at one of the pictures on the wall. The two women were beaming, both in white wedding gowns and hugging each other tight. "Tactile." He blushed when Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

  
  


Dammit, he wasn't twelve anymore. Fuck this blushing shit. "I am very tactile. Hugs, holding hands, cuddling... don't know if that matters but..." Sam looked at the picture again. "I am." He shrugged. "I guess I'll let you get back to work."

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Tactile. Good. I can work with that," Gabriel said with a nod, confident that he could find some lucky guy or girl to fill the void in Sam's life. "I'll get back to you in a day or two with another candidate. If it works out, great, all is well. If it doesn't, I guess we'll just have to talk more."

  
  


He showed Sam out with a smile, and then went back to the paperwork. He was supposed to be making notes on the latest candidates and his suggestions for partners, but instead he ended up watching Sam's application video again. And again. And again. He wasn't sure why, but he was determined to find someone for Sam Winchester, whatever it took.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted half an hour early, because I can't stay awake any longer. Enjoy!

Four days later, Sam stepped into Gabriel's office, guilt weighing him down. "This time it was me," he offered, walking towards the desk before sinking into the chair again. He sighed and rubbed his face. Work had been busy lately and topped off with a date that he knew was going to go nowhere, despite the earnest attempts of the man he had been with, had left him more than tired the last few days.  

  
  


But at least getting to see Gabriel again was a plus. He raised his eyes to Gabriel and knew he owed the other man an explanation. "Alfie was really cute. Little bit too bright eyed and bushy tailed for me, but he was cute. I tend towards the more sarcastic bastard types who can give as good as they can get with some wordplay. Anyways. After talking with him... I mean, he might be in his twenties, Gabriel, but it certainly didn't feel like I was talking to someone that age."

  
  


Sam huffed and tried to explain. "To put it bluntly, if I'd slept with him, I would have felt like I was sleeping with a teenager. Just, uh, no? Does that make sense?" He shook his head and sank back into the chair, slumping a little. "And he tried so hard, because I think he knew, or realized, and I felt bad, because I felt like turning him down would be like kicking a puppy. And it was. Man. I still feel fucking guilty. He asked me if it was a problem with him, Gabriel!" Sam gave an exasperated groan. "What was I supposed to say?"  

  
  


He waited a minute before continuing. "I told him I think we were looking for different things in a relationship. I don't know if he bought it, but fuck." Sam sighed and looked up at Gabriel. "I'm not trying to be difficult, I promise."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel blinked when Sam walked in, already babbling apologies non-stop, and Gabriel decided to just wait him out until he'd talked himself dry.

  
  


"Sam, I promise, you're not being difficult. As much as people match up on paper, sometimes there's just bad chemistry or unforeseen differences. Often things you didn't even know would be an issue. Like a baby-face," he concluded with a wink. 

  
  


"But one piece of advice, if I may. When it doesn't work out, tell them why. They might not be happy to hear it, but it will make things a lot easier down the line."

He thumbed through his stack of files. "And don't worry, there are literally thousands of other candidates. We'll get there. Hell, who knows, maybe one day even I will find someone."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam opened his mouth to apologize then stopped and blinked. Blinked again. "You're not matched? I mean, taken?"

  
  


He gave Gabriel a dubious look. "You have a reputation as one of the best matchmakers in the business, how is it that you haven't found someone for yourself?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel shrugged. "Nope. I'm free as a bird," he said with a wistful smile. "Turns out that devoting your life to other people's happiness doesn't leave much time for your own."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam gave a small smile. He understood that all too well. He stood up and stole his file out from under Gabriel's fingertips. "Well that settles it. You are taking a break from me for a week and you are going to instead spend that time searching for a match yourself!" 

  
  


Sam grinned at Gabriel's stunned look and winked at him. "I'll survive without a date for a week. I will leave this in Amber's very capable hands with orders not to give it to you for at least a week!" 

  
  


His eyes softened. "Go on a date, Gabriel. You spend so much time making other people happy, try and find a little for yourself!" Sam sauntered back out to Amber and explained what he wanted her to do with his file for the next week. By her grin and quick promise he knew he'd sold it to her. 

  
  


After Sam Winchester had left the building, Amber stuck her head into her bosses office. "So, Sam Winchester." She smiled at the expression of shock and a little bit of awe and admiration on Gabriel's face. "Looks like he's a special one." 

  
  
  


~!~

  
  


"Yeah, he's special all right," Gabriel scoffed. "In the head." He chuckled and handed Amber another folder. 

  
  


"I don't care what he said to you, go set up his next date. He is actually paying us for this, remember?"

  
  


Amber rolled her eyes. "He does have a point, you know."

  
  


"Of course he does. He's a smart cookie. But I don't have time for dating right now. Maybe when Balthazar is ready to hold the reins for a while."

  
  


Taking the file, Amber sighed dramatically at him. "Fine. But if he asks, I'm telling him you threatened to fire me."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel drawled and waved her out of the door. He had to sit back and laugh to himself once the door shut behind her. Yeah, Sam was special, all right. How many people paid for a dating service only to try and provide dates for the person in charge of getting _him_ dates? It was unreal.

  
  


Oh, well. With a little luck Brady would be just what Sam was looking for. Shorter, funny, went to Stanford too. They'd get along splendidly. And why that prospect made his smile fade, Gabriel didn't really want to think about.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam wasn't able to make himself do anything more than nod at Amber as he walked past her and into Gabriel's office for his appointment. Dammit, he really wished that there was another time that he could have come to visit Gabriel. He was not fit for company, let alone seeing someone who was supposed to be helping him find a significant other.  

  
  


He stared at the desk in front of him and tried not think about Brady and their, ha, as if that could have been called a date! Told in the first five minutes that he hadn't seemed to be the type to take it up the ass in school and then to even begin to bring Jess into it. Insinuate that that was the reason that they hadn't worked out. Just the thought had white-hot anger surging through him again. He opened the door and sat down in his chair, breathing hard.  

  
  


He shouldn't be here. He should be home, working out on his personal gym until his muscles screamed and he could collapse and try to forget how angry he was. Sam forced himself to take another few deep breaths before he looked up at the other man. "Hey Gabriel."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel's eyes widened at the picture Sam made. "Wow, you look like shit. What happened?"

  
  


His hope that it hadn't been his doing to put that look on Sam's face dropped as Sam sent him a sad look. 

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry. Obviously you're paying me too much," Gabriel said with a grimace.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. "Brady, changed a lot since I knew him. We were friends in school. Good ones, I thought. He opened it up by saying he was surprised I was willing to take it up the ass, and then went as far as to say that is likely why my long-term girlfriend in college dumped me."  

  
  


His hands clenched on the seats of the chair and he closed his eyes. "Jess is the only long-term relationship that I've really had. And I mean, years-long, I've had plenty of others. A month before I'd planned on asking her to marry me, she asked if we could spend some time apart, because we wanted different things, coming out of school." Sam grimaced. "A few months later she was in a car accident." 

  
  


Sam cleared his throat and opened his eyes. "And while I am sure your matchmaker's heart would love to know exactly the kind of person I find marriageable material, that'll have to wait for another time." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Oh, fuck, and here I thought that adding a mutual experience would make the difference, but obviously I stepped in it, big time." He watched Sam slumped into his chair, and decided that it was his mess and that he was going to clean it up.

  
  


"Screw this, I'm closing up shop and taking you out for a beer. I owe you at least a round or two for putting you through that shit, and I'll understand perfectly if you want your money back," he said and shut down his laptop.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam gave a sad smile. "Nah. I'd rather you keep it and keep trying. I'm stubborn. This just... stung. More than the others. Not liking me because of my job or because you've been abused in the past aren't any fault of yours." He watched Gabriel close down the laptop and blinked in surprise.  

  
  


"You don't owe me anything, Gabriel. It's not like you could have known one of my old friends had turned into a major dick." Sam shrugged. "Part of the landscape of dating, and that's how it works." But damn a beer sounded nice. Especially with Gabriel. Funny, sarcastic and hot. He could do a hell of a lot worse for company for a few hours. "But I'm not going to turn down a free beer. I could use it."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Awesome. Let's go get buzzed, my friend, and then tomorrow is another day and another possible soulmate, huh?"

  
  


Gabriel led the way out of his office, told Amber to go home, and then dragged Sam to his favorite bar a couple of blocks away. 

Despite Sam's awful date, he soon cheered up, probably helped by a good quality beer in his hand and a healthy helping of Gabriel's dumbass jokes. It was very late by the time Sam had to go, and Gabriel watched him go with a dorky wave and not a small amount of regret.  He went home feeling happier than he had in years, and by the time morning rolled around he'd never felt less like going to work.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam woke up the next morning grinning, relaxed and loose as he got ready for the office. He owed Gabriel a serious thank you. Especially after bringing him out of that black mood of his that he'd been in.  

  
  


After a quick call of the office to Amber, Sam called another number and arranged for a present to be delivered to Gabriel later that afternoon. He hesitated when asked if he wanted to add a message and kept it simple.  

  
  


'Thank you for listening, and for the beer.'  

  
  


Large basket of chocolates sent, Sam went about the rest of his day and headed into work. If he couldn't stop smiling? Well, that was between him and no one else.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


When Gabriel finally dragged himself to work he was met by a smirking Amber and an artfully wrapped package.

  
  


"Someone appreciates your efforts," she said with a grin, and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her before snatching the package and stomping into his office. When he unwrapped it to find a gift basket of chocolat-y goodness and a card of appreciation from Sam, he couldn't help but grin himself, and there might have been a tiny chocolate smear or two on his desk by lunchtime. Might have.

He spent the rest of the day almost exclusively on digging up a new date for Sam, but considering the catastrophes of the last ones, he kept second-guessing his every choice. He ended up picking a nice girl who was most likely going to bore Sam to death, but better that than another douchebag.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam skipped the office visit for a week, since he went out on a second date with Laura. But after that, they had both agreed they just did not have the same interests and what they were looking for in a relationship and parted ways.  

  
  


He gave Amber a wave and headed into Gabriel's office, his eyes immediately going to the walls again, to look at the pictures. Maybe his would end up there someday. But then he wouldn't see Gabriel regularly anymore. The thought was surprisingly depressing.  

  
  


Nonetheless, he turned to Gabriel and grinned. "You'll have to let me know when I pass the mark for most stubborn and un-matchable client that you have ever had. I'm sure that I'm getting close to that."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Pretty sure the fault lies with me, because you know what they say, _the customer is always right_ ," he said with a grin and leaned back in his chair. He was regretful on Sam's behalf that it hadn't worked out with Laura, but he couldn't deny that he was happy to see him. Maybe once Sam was happily matched they could stay in touch. Gabriel could always use more friends. 

  
  


"But fear not, my friend, we just got about 50 new candidates this week, so I got some awesome people for you to have fun with!"

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Business is booming, huh?" Sam said with a grin, leaning back in his chair as well. "What made you want to be a matchmaker in the first place? Just an uncanny ability that seems to work with everyone except me?" He winked at Gabriel.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Oh, shut it, it'll totally work for you, just give it time!" He sent Sam a smirk and folded his hands comfortably over his stomach. "But yeah, just being a huge busybody and poking my nose into everybody's love lives with unexpectedly good results turned out to be good business. We just started advertising in the next town over, so new clients are flooding in. Good thing my apprentice is almost ready to take on the tasks of the _master!_ " Gabriel concluded with a flourish.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned at Gabriel. "Well, I'm glad to know that business is flourishing, just make sure you don't pass me along to your apprentice. I rather like working with you after all." And he would ignore the tight clench his chest gave at the idea of Gabriel giving him up for someone else. He would ignore that. Not worth it after all.  

  
  


"So who is going to be next on the docket? Do you need to play twenty questions with me again?" Sam teased.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Nah, I've got a few cuties lined up already, but if those fail too we might need to schedule a lengthy session which may or may not involve beer," he said with a sage nod. 

  
  


He held up two folders. "Which one do you wanna try first? Guy or girl?" It didn't much matter to Gabriel, because for the life of him he couldn't figure out which one would be better for Sam. When he tried to imagine Sam happy with either of them he got weirdly uneasy, but he could find no flaw with them, both intelligent, funny and pretty, so he decided he might as well give them a shot.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed. "Take advantage of my willingness to babble with alcohol, makes sense to me."  

  
  


He looked at the two folders Gabriel held up and his heart did a funny motion in his chest. He didn't particularly want either of the folders, but then he didn't know what he DID want either, which was posing an odd problem. He took a breath and looked at the two of them. "Let's do the guy first and see what happens."  

  
  


He may or may not have flushed a little at his word choice. Oops.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel snorted. "Oh, kiddo, there's not a dirty joke or innuendo I haven't heard six times over. Kind of an occupational hazard, you might say."

  
  


He tucked one of the folders back in the stack and put the other aside to make a date for Sam later. There was a vaguely awkward goodbye before the door shut behind Sam, and Gabriel could let his head plonk down onto his desk. Why was this so difficult?!

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam hesitated outside Gabriel's door, but when Amber gave him an odd look, he shook himself and waved to her as he left the building. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The date went excellently.  It really did.  Sam found himself laughing at all of his jokes, the food was excellent, yet they weren't in some high-brow ridiculous place. It was good. Great even. It fit him. But by the end, Sam realized that it took him a second to realize that Colton was great, but not for him. 

He even decided to take Gabriel's advice.  And despite being disappointed, Colton appreciated the honesty, called him smoking hot and passed on his number if he ever needed someone to have a beer with. Sam grinned. Maybe it wasn't so terrible if he could get a friend out of this, since a boyfriend or girlfriend just wasn't in the cards by the looks of things.  

  
  


The next morning, when Amber answered with a "Your usual Tuesday meeting Mister Winchester?" he realized that he was being difficult. He needed to try to make this work. If only so Gabriel could get back to matching people that weren't half so difficult.  

  
  


When Tuesday rolled around, Sam had his hands stuck in his pockets as he slunk into the office. He'd decided to take a personal day, so in lieu of his usual slacks and collared shirt, he was lazy with jeans and a plaid button-up today. "Hey, Gabriel. How's the matchmaking business?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Ugh, I'm _dying_ ," Gabriel groaned dramatically. "We have far too many clients right now, and Balthazar seems to have problems understanding that this isn't just a list of people for him to sleep with!" 

  
  


He ranted at Sam for a minute about the woes of work and ignored the not-at-all quiet guffaw from Amber at her desk on the other side of the door. No integrity in this place. _None_.

When he'd ranted himself dry he let himself slump down into his chair and close his eyes. "Fuck, I need a vacation."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam stood up out of his chair that he'd slumped into without realizing it and walked over to Gabriel, rubbing at his shoulder gently. "Maybe you should try taking a long weekend. Some TLC. And let me buy you a beer, since it certainly sounds like you need it."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Yeah, maybe," Gabriel agreed, his shoulder feeling warm and buzzing under Sam's hand. "Sure. Why not. I'll set you up for the gal I picked out, and then when Friday rolls around I'm gonna sleep all weekend. Fuck yeah."

  
  


Amber didn't even blink an eye when Gabriel left with Sam and it was barely after lunch. But whatever, Gabriel deserved a fucking break. 

  
  


Not that it helped, because Wednesday dawned after yet another night of excellent company, and when the face of the girl Sam would go out with that week stared up at Gabriel from her folder he felt like he was gonna be sick. He told himself he was just hung over and forced himself to set it up.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Mary was lovely. Sweet, funny, made him laugh, cute as hell, but with a glint of something darker that told him she would probably be wild if he managed to get her behind closed doors. Everything should have been perfect. He wanted it to be. Sam smiled at her and walked her home, but hesitated when she asked if he wanted to come upstairs for coffee.  

  
  


She'd asked if it was her and he'd given her a gentle kiss, shaking his head. It wasn't her. He wished her well and was certain that Gabriel would find someone for her. Someone so much better than him.  

  
  


Sam pressed his hand to his face. He needed to get laid. That was clearly what this was. He needed to get laid so he would stop overthinking so much, because it wasn't doing anyone any good.  

  
  


Nevertheless, he went in for his Tuesday meeting with Gabriel and sighed after he flopped into the chair. "Maybe I'm not designed to fall in love again. I dunno. I think I might be cursed or something."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel scoffed. "Of course you're not cursed, dumbass. You're just stupid enough to pay for a crappy dating service," Gabriel joked with a smirk. "But seriously, if you wanna give up and get your money back, then that's your choice."

  
  


Maybe Gabriel _should_ just close Sam's file. It might be better. For everyone. But he'd never given up on a case before now, not even after over a year of attempts. Why he would even consider it now was a little strange. He decided not to think too hard about the why and more about the what. Or the who. Who was still sitting slumped in the chair in from of him.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam looked up at Gabriel and smiled at him. "Nah. I guarantee that you're doing a better job than I could do myself. We'll keep trying. Maybe we could just take a break for a week?"  

  
  


He closed his eyes and settled back in the chair a little more comfortably instead of slumping. "You should stop offering me the chance to give up. One of these days I might take it, and then what are you going to do with your Tuesday afternoons? They will be downright boring!" he teased.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"My Tuesdays are fine, thank you very much," Gabriel shot back. "I do have a life, you know."

  
  


Amber cackled on the other side of the door, and Gabriel smacked his hand down on the com-button. "Listening at doors is a sign of bad breeding, Amber!"

  
  


"Well a bitch like me would know, right?" Amber said, and even though they couldn't see her it was obvious she was grinning.

  
  


Gabriel released the button and groaned. "You just can't find good help these days."

  
  


He turned back to Sam and found him grinning too. "You two are a menace. Out to get me, I swear to god," Gabriel said with a headshake, but he couldn't stop grinning too.

  
  


"But anyway, back to business. If you wanna take a break, that's your choice of course."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and grinned at Gabriel again. "I'm not about to admit to it if I am." He gave Gabriel a wink and then thought about it. It'd be good not to have to worry about going on a date this week. And he could drag his ass to some sort of a club and get laid, then get his head back on straight next week.  

  
  


"Tell you what. Let's do dinner. And drinks. Relax on Friday night. You, me, Amber, any of your employees that want to come along. My treat. Then we'll both worry about work starting on Monday." Sam gave Gabriel a smile, hoping he'd agree.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel pursed his lips. "Maybe I should change the name of this Business to Angel Friendmaking instead if you keep this up." But he couldn't help smiling, and really, what was the harm? The customer was always right, after all.

  
  


"But sure, I never say no to free food. I'll give Balthazar a call, and then you'll see for yourself why I'm not ready to take a vacation anytime soon." He added an eye roll, because that was standard practice every time Balthazar was mentioned.

  
  


They set up the dinner, and Gabriel ignored how he heaved a sigh of relief as he shoved his latest date for Sam back into the pile of files. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a wonderful night out. Everyone laughed and smiled and talked, and it made Gabriel weirdly happy when Sam laughed Balthazar in the face when he inevitably tried a pick-up line. Gabriel damn near floated the whole weekend and skipped cheerfully to work on Monday. But by Tuesday he hated the world again. He looked over the sweet guy he'd picked for Sam and while all his instincts told him it was a good match, something in him just balked. 

  
  


He discarded the file and picked one at random. She was beautiful and sure, her base traits were what Sam was looking for. But Gabriel had talked to her a few times. She was a hellcat, really, and Gabriel didn't know what came over him, but by the time Sam came through the door, Gabriel had already set them up for the following Friday. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned at Amber, heading past her and into Gabriel's office. He'd already received notification that he had a date on Friday and a small part of him was trying very hard not to be disappointed. Not that he had anything to be disappointed about. She, Ruby, if he remembered right, was gorgeous and he'd figure the rest out when they met.  

  
  


"Set me up already Gabriel? You've had a busy morning," Sam teased, relaxing into his chair, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Long day today and he'd already lost his tie on the drive over to Angel Matchmaking. "She looks nice, I'm sure it'll go well. I've gotta keep hoping, right?" He undid the buttons on his cuffs next and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Perfect.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel was pretty sure he was supposed to holding a conversation, but Sam casually showing more and more skin was somehow really, really distracting, and it took him a moment of dry mouth and distraction to get back on track. 

  
  


"Hm? Oh yeah, definitely. Now, I've met her, and she's kind of a firecracker, but you know, might as well give it a try," rambled, trying to rein in his fucking dick. Damn, he needed to get laid. "Who knows, maybe what you think you want isn't what you need?" Correction, he _really_ needed to get laid. He'd never gotten this close to coming on to a client before, so he'd better back off before he really did loose every ounce of integrity he ever had.

  
  


"Wish we could talk more, but we got even more clients this week and Balthazar is still not keeping it in his pants, so I gotta get back to work. Sorry. We'll grab a beer or something next week instead, if you want." He made sure to keep his eyes on his laptop and typed something to look busy, because he just needed Sam to leave as soon as possible.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam blinked in surprise at the blatant dismissal from Gabriel and stood up out of the chair, the relaxed air between them immediately gone. Had he done something to Gabriel? Offended him or something? He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, heading towards the door, his shoulders hunched. Best to give Gabriel space that he clearly needed.  

  
  


"I'd like that Gabriel. To, grab another beer with you," Sam added, his hand on the door. "I guess, uh. Well, I'll let you get back to work." He fidgeted and let himself out, the whole barely-existent conversation rubbing him the wrong way. He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair while he gave Amber a half-hearted wave. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe he didn't know what he needed. And if that was the case, what was supposed to be right for him?

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


The following Tuesday, Sam bounced into Gabriel's office, happy and excited. The date with Ruby had gone better than he ever could have hoped. To top it off, they were going to grab a quick bite to eat tonight and then go out again on Friday. He'd made certain that his weekend would be free, because from the impression he got, he was going to be spending it with her.  

  
  


He gave Gabriel a bright grin as he headed into the office. "Hey Gabriel! How's your afternoon been? Any better than last week?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Well, don't you look chipper," Gabriel said with a friendly smile. "My afternoon has been fine, but I get the feeling that yours is even better?"

  
  


He smiled, but it felt stiff on his face. Fake and forced. He was the worst, unable to enjoy a friend's happiness, because his gut roiled at the thought that Sam's date had been what put that smile on his face. Gabriel clung to the theory that it was something else, but the lovestruck look on Sam's face didn't give him much hope.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned even wider at Gabriel. "Well, my afternoon hasn't been particularly special, but the date on Friday went awesome, and we're meeting again tonight and then on Friday. With any luck, I'll be tied up most of the weekend."  

  
  


He winked to get his meaning across and settled into the chair across from Gabriel, his smile dimming a little bit. "How has yours been? I know you were having a little bit of a rough time last week, you were busy with other things. Has that lightened up a bit?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Yeah, not bad," Gabriel shrugged. "Balthazar seems to be getting the message at long last, and a lot of happy people have found love. It's a good time to be in this business."

  
  


He forced himself to send Sam a smile. "I'm glad it's working out for you. I was running out of ideas." He wasn't, but if he didn't at least attempt to keep things light he'd end up doing something rash.

"Feel free to call me about that beer sometime next week. Then you can tell me all about... Ruby."

  
  


~!~

  
  


"It's about time!  I mean, don't get me wrong, but his flirting is terrible." Sam said, laughing a little bit as he smiled back at Gabriel. The smile wasn't the same, but maybe Gabriel was just tired. He worked too hard.  

  
  


"I'd need a non-office phone number of yours for that, you realize, right?" He stood and walked over to the table, grabbing a blank post-it note from the stack on his desk. He scribbled out his personal cell and slid it towards Gabriel. "Text me any time you want, okay? We'll find a time to hang out and have a few beers."  

  
  


Sam fidgeted in place for a moment, wanting to say something else. "If Balthazar is finally starting to get with the program, maybe, maybe try looking for people for yourself, too." He shot Gabriel another quick smile. "I'll see you sometime next week?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Right, sure," Gabriel nodded. He quickly scribbled down his number and handed it to Sam. "Well, it's not like I don't have enough possibilities," he added with a weak smile and a pat to the big pile of lovelorn people on his desk.

  
  


On a whim he reached out to shake Sam's hand. "Let's have a toast to a job well done next week, hm?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam took Gabriel's hand and gave it a firm shake, allowing his fingers to linger for just that extra second before he pulled it away. He gave Gabriel another big grin. "I'll bring the toast," he said, before turning to head out of the office with another wave.  

  
  


"Text me what you want to have!" Sam called over his shoulder.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Sure thing," Gabriel answered and watched Sam shut the door behind him. It wasn't more than a minute later that Amber commed him. 

  
  


"Ice cream?" she asked shortly, and if Gabriel hadn't known for a fact that she was happily married with an insanely possessive spouse he would have kissed her.

"Yes please," he said miserably, and because Amber was the best, she brought him Rocky Road with chocolate sauce, and plopped down in the client's chair to demolish a cherry-vanilla swirl while Gabriel ate his pain.

  
  


He really needed to give her a goddamn raise.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're really sorry for this.
> 
> Wait...
> 
> No. No, we're not, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early again. Because: my life. That's why.

Sam whistled on his way into Angel Matchmaking, holding the bottle of champagne in his hand to celebrate. Since Gabriel had refused to text him and tell him exactly what he would have wanted/preferred instead, he'd decided to wing it. Gabriel would have to deal with it, at least for the time being.  

  
  


He gave Amber a happy wave and was surprised when she didn't immediately smile back at him. Sam paused for a minute at her desk. "Hey, Amber. Gabriel in?"  

  
  


"As he always is for an appointment." Amber nodded towards the door.  

  
  


Sam gave her another tentative smile before he headed into the office, holding up the champagne with a confident grin. Maybe it was getting thoroughly laid all weekend, but he couldn't wait to see Gabriel and tell him thank you. Sure, he had a ways to go before he'd call this a job accomplished, but damn. This was exactly what he had needed. "Gabriel? You busy?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Pfft, when am I not?" Gabriel blustered, willing himself to not be an asshole about this. He could be a good friend, dammit, and he was gonna prove it to himself. He stacked the files he had open on his desk and sent Sam the best smile he could muster, which frankly wasn't as great as he'd hoped, but... baby steps. He'd get over it. 

  
  


"Come on in, and tell me everything! Champagne, wow! I must have done one hell of a good job. Did you bring glasses?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Nothing fancy, you get a plastic cup." Sam said with a laugh, offering Gabriel one of the garish red cups before opening the champagne. "And you didn't tell me what you wanted and this is one of my favorites." 

  
  


He poured them both glasses and held one up to Gabriel. "You were right and I cannot thank you enough for it. I didn't know what I needed. I'm glad that you're the one helping me to find it." Sam raised the glass towards Gabriel. "So, a toast to you, Gabriel. Thank you." 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Well," Gabriel sighed and raised his cup. "I'm truly happy for you," he said sincerely. "Cheers."

  
  


They both drank, and Gabriel gave himself a moment to take in the beautiful smile on Sam's face, and curse himself for only realizing way too late that he'd wanted it for himself, before leaning back in his chair and settling in for a nice long course of torture.

  
  


"So, tell me all about it!"

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and grinned at Gabriel. "What, you want all the naughty details?" He winked and took a long sip of the champagne, thinking Gabriel's question over. He didn't want to gloat, not when Gabriel was still, well. Alone.

  
  


"But no. She's... she's just good for me. She doesn't let me take myself too seriously, has dragged me away from work when I've needed it." Sam looked up and felt his chest tighten. She didn't make him laugh. Not like Gabriel. But that was... better not thought about.

  
  


"There's also a little bit of... guess I would call it an edgier side to her. I like that." Sam shrugged and grinned. "I'm not a strictly-vanilla guy. Someone who gets that... is appreciated."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel was well aware that the smile on his face was stiff, but there was just nothing he could do about it. So instead he tried to distract from it by talking. 

  
  


"Lemme tell you a little secret, kiddo. In my experience, strictly-vanilla people are more the exception than the norm these days. We live in interesting times, my friend." He took another sip of champagne, and tried to swallow down the bitter disappointment that he wasn't the one showing Sam the kinkier side of sex (because Gabriel had mad skills, okay?!) and even worse, that he wasn't the one pulling Sam out of his head, distracting him from work and making him smile. And Gabriel had edge too, dammit.

  
  


His sip ended up being more of a gulp. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time he'd been drunk on the job, as sad as that fact was.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam chuckled. "I am not surprised at that in the slightest. The real thing I wonder is how many of us admitted it." He leaned over to pour more champagne into Gabriel's glass. He looked stressed and tired. He clearly needed it.

  
  


"You look a little tired Gabriel. Do I need to drag you out for a beer and a long weekend again?" Sam asked and finished off the rest of his glass, pouring himself a little bit more.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Nah, it's fine," Gabriel said, waving it off. "I need sleep more than I need beer." Which was true, strictly speaking, although he would probably end up having beers, plural, anyway, in the comfort of his own home where no one could mock him for his level of pathetic pining.

  
  


"Anyway, you should have enough to do this weekend with Ruby, I guess."

  
  


Wow, could he possibly sound less enthusiastic? He mentally kicked himself again.

  
  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned for a moment. "Yeah, definitely will. But, you know." Sam looked down at the champagne in his hand. Suddenly it seemed... wrong to be celebrating when Gabriel looked clearly unhappy. "You're my friend Gabriel, at least, that's how I think of you, and if you need a night on the town, well, I'm definitely available. Beers, conversation, the works, I promise. After all..." he gave Gabriel a small smile. "You've got my number."  

  
  


He put the bottle of champagne down on Gabriel's desk and stood up, fidgeting as he finished off the rest of his second glass. "I guess, I mean, you said you were busy, and I should probably get out of your way..." Sam swallowed and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "I'll see you around? Soon?"  He asked hopefully.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel forced himself to paste on a decent smile. "Yeah, sure. Text me or something. Anytime," he added, which might be pushing it a little, but fuck everything else, it was the truth. He couldn't think of any time he wouldn't want to hear from Sam. Even if it was to talk about Ruby. And speaking of...

  
  


"Give Ruby my best, okay?" It hurt him almost physically to say it, but Ruby hadn't done anything to him. She'd paid for his services, and he'd provided. Job well done. He should really try not to hate her. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I will. I promise." Sam reached out to shake Gabriel's hand, still smiling at him. "Thank you, Gabriel. For, you know. Everything." Sam let go of Gabriel's hand reluctantly and turned to leave the office with a wave.  

  
  


He made a mental note to look into canceling his Angel Matchmaking contract in a month or two. Didn't look like he would be needing it any time in the future. Sam thought of Ruby waiting for him and smiled. He'd definitely met his match and it had been exactly what he was looking for.  

  
  


He pushed the image of sad golden eyes out of his mind. Gabriel certainly hadn't be a candidate, so there was no use thinking about it or even considering it. Gabriel was a friend, and would remain so. Sam opened his phone and selected Gabriel's contact before thinking better of it. Gabriel was busy and he didn't need to be bothered right this second, it could wait.  

  
  


Maybe he'd drag Gabriel out this weekend.  

  
  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel buried himself in work. In less than a month he got over forty accounts closed and was sent another three wedding photos. He should be happy. He had more money than he knew what to do with, and Balthazar was shaping up to be a decent partner. Gabriel even managed to take a week off, and spent most of it resisting the urge to call or text Sam. There was no need to. Sam was happy now with Ruby. He didn't need Gabriel's pathetic clinging.

  
  


So instead he visited family. Michael almost had a heart attack when Gabriel actually came to visit for the first time in years, but it was good. It was... good enough, anyway.

  
  


He wasn't moping. He was going around and doing things and meeting people. Totally not moping. (Except that he was. He really, really was.)

  
  


He came back to work to find ten new clients, two complaints over Balthazar's flirting, and surprisingly, about twenty requests for a date with Balthazar himself, but only for one night. Maybe he should branch out and have an escort service too.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam bit down on his lip and let his finger hover over the send button for the hundredth time in the last three days. He missed Gabriel. Even more so... now. He looked around his apartment and felt his heart fall all over again. He'd been an idiot. But maybe... maybe Gabriel would still see him? 

  
  


He hit the send button before he could convince himself otherwise. 

  
  


'Hey Gabriel. I would really like to hang out. Could we do dinner tonight? Around seven? Please?' 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel stared at the message for so long that his phone went dark. He wanted to say no, but... the "please" at the end just killed him. It sounded like Sam needed him, and goddammit, if Sam needed Gabriel, he'd be there with bells on. Even if it was to be asked to be best man at Sam and Ruby's wedding or something. Oh god, the thought was enough to make him want to vomit. God, he'd been an idiot. 

  
  


He banged his head onto his desk a few times from sheer frustration, until he heard Amber yell "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" from the other side of the door. Then he told himself strictly to man up and quickly tapped out "Sure thing. Where should I meet you?" and sent it before he could change his mind. He could do this. He could totally do this.

  
  


He might need to get slightly drunk, though...

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam watched his phone buzz and his heart leapt into his throat when Gabriel said that he was willing to meet.

  
  


He hesitated before tapping out. 'I'll come pick you up from the office in a few hours, maybe around four?' Sam bit down on his lip, hoping that Gabriel would be willing to do that.

  
  


And if he was honest with himself... he was secretly hoping that seeing Gabriel again would give him the answer he needed on some stuff.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Three hours?! Sam wanted to pick him up three whole hours before dinner?! Whatever Sam needed to do or talk about it was obviously important. Gabriel slammed his laptop shut before answering. 

  
  


"That's fine. See you then."

  
  


Then he shoved his files aside and dug out his flask he kept in the filing cabinet for emergencies, usually caused by Balthazar's unstoppable libido. And if he spent the remaining few hours before Sam picked him up just sipping his booze and mentally bracing himself, then no one called him on it. Not even Amber, who handed him a stick of gum when she popped in with a file for him.

  
  


He was definitely gonna give her a raise.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam took a deep breath and put his phone down, looking at the clock. Three hours and he'd be seeing Gabriel again. 

  
  


He needed to get ready. 

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


Sam made his way into Angel Matchmaking, his heart pounding uncomfortably. It took a few long minutes, but this would be for the best. It had to be. He knocked on Gabriel's office door and then opened it, shutting it behind him a moment later as he walked towards Gabriel. 

  
  


"Hey Gabriel, it's been a while. You look... good." 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam... honestly didn't look so good. He looked tired and somehow worn. If that was Ruby's doing, Gabriel would skin her alive.

  
  


"I took your advice," he said with a shrug, forcing himself to be casual about it, even though everything felt awkward as hell. "Took a few days off. Wouldn't ya know, Balthazar handled things fine without me."

  
  


He was well aware that he was fidgeting, but he couldn't help it. He shuffled some papers around on his desk to try and look like he was doing something to finish up work, but he hadn't touched work in several hours, so he gave up on it and instead sent Sam the best smile he could muster. Which wasn't much, but he should get points for effort.

  
  


"So. I'm good to go... wherever it is we're going."

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Just dinner. Nothing fancy," Sam said, fidgeting as he watched Gabriel do the same. He took a breath and smiled. He needed to relax. This wasn't going to be terrible. It was easy. Things with Gabriel were always easy. 

  
  


"Missed you Gabriel," he blurted as Gabriel walked around his desk. Sam drank in the sight of him. He'd missed Gabriel making him laugh, making him smile, making him have faith in falling in love again. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel had to restrain himself from punching something, because fuck everything, he'd missed Sam too. And here Sam was, saying things Gabriel really wanted to hear, but in a context that basically just felt like a stab to the heart. 

  
  


"Yeah," he croaked. "Me too, kiddo. No one else here buys me shitty beer," he joked weakly and let his elbow bump gently against Sam as they fell into step leaving the office.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I'll buy you the good stuff tonight." Sam said, brushing Gabriel with his shoulder, knocking the shorter man a little as they walked down the street towards Gabriel's favorite bar. He huffed a little as they went in and got themselves a table off in the corner. He could do this. He could. 

  
  


He loosened his tie and pulled it off, smiling when the waitress immediately came over for their drink orders. "Couple of beers. Whatever you have on tap that's good, and menus. We'd like to eat." Sam instructed and looked back to Gabriel, giving him a small smile. 

  
  


"We're celebrating," he announced quietly, watching Gabriel. "Or we're going to be, rather." 

  
  


~!~

  
  


It was a very near thing for Gabriel to stay where he was, when all he really wanted to do was run to the restroom and puke. His insides churned, and he had no idea how he was supposed to eat anything. He thanked his past self for ignoring the little voice that said that hiding booze at the office was a slippery slope, because if he hadn't had a few drinks in him already he'd never have managed to sit there and put on a brave face. 

  
  


Or rather, a somewhat green face, because he really did feel like he was gonna hurl. He took a quick gulp of beer and forced it down. He could do this. Amber kept telling him he was a good guy, and he was gonna show it, goddammit!

  
  


"Oh? What's the occasion?" His voice didn't shake or croak. Gabriel called it a win and hoped he could keep it going through dinner.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam took a fortifying sip of his own beer, glad that it kept his hand from shaking in front of Gabriel. He looked up and took another deep breath. He could do this. He had to do it right. Gabriel deserved that. He deserved nothing less. Only the best and everything that meant.  

  
  


"I'm terminating my contract with Angel Matchmaking," Sam announced, taking another sip of his beer. "I know I left it going for the past two months... but I wanted to be sure. And now I am."  

  
  


Sam took another deep breath and looked up at Gabriel, waiting for golden eyes to meet his. "I found my match." He hesitated before adding. "And it wasn't Ruby."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel's mind whirled. He didn't know what to think. Sam didn't look all that heartbroken, but he didn't look happy either. But if it was his choice to stick with whoever this new person was, then Gabriel would be good about it. As much as he could, anyway.

  
  


"Ah. Well I guess congratulations are in order, then?" He lifted his glass in a vague toast and took another gulp. Drunk was definitely the way to go, if he managed not to puke up all the liquor.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I'm not sure yet. See," Sam took another few gulps of his beer and then put it down. He was going to have to try to be sober for this. "I found my match, but... he hasn't found me yet. Or he doesn't see what I do. And I'm scared that he won't." But he had to try. He had to.  

  
  


Sam looked at Gabriel and cleared his throat. "So, since Angel Matchmaking is no longer working for me as of a minute ago, Gabriel... would you like to have dinner with me tonight? On, you know, a date?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVIL?! WHADDYA MEAN, EVIL?! (cackling in the distance)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY!

Gabriel was so deep in his own misery that it took him a long moment to catch up to Sam's words. And then he stared, slack-jawed in a way that was probably very unsexy, but he couldn't have heard that right, could he?

  
  


"Would I like..." he trailed off. "Are you... is this..." he shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. He knew he had more words than this. 

"Sam... you can't... you can't joke about this, okay? If you're not serious, you need to just walk out right now, because I have been miserable as fuck setting you up with other people and hoping against hope that this one won't be good either, and holy fuck, what kind of person even does that, so see, I have a little trouble believing you'd even want-" his voice cracked and he ended up just gesturing helplessly between them. His heart was in his throat and good thing too, because it was probably the only thing keeping him from puking.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I'm not joking Gabriel. I'm not." Sam gave a sad laugh and looked at the ceiling. "Ruby dumped me the week after I saw you last. Said I was a good fuck, but I didn't have anything else going for me other than a good body." He took another sip of his beer.  

  
  


"So then I started thinking about it. You. You make me laugh, Gabriel. Those things I said Ruby did? Pulled me out of my own mind and distracted me...? You did that better and easier than anyone I've ever met. I don't know of anyone else who was _happy_ that they got to go see the guy who was finding love for them every week." Sam swallowed. "It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that I was looking forward to my meetings with you more than I was my dates, Gabriel."  

  
  


Sam reached out and finished off the last of his beer, putting it to the side and staring right at Gabriel again. "So there you have it. I'm not joking Gabriel. I want you. I want to pull you away from your work when you've had a long week. I want to steal you away for weekend and make you think about your own happiness. I want you to smile at me every day and not just on Tuesdays."  

  
  


He looked down at his hands and cleared his throat again. "But what I don't know is if you want the same things. You've read my profile, Gabriel. You know I'm... what I'm looking for in a relationship. Is that... could that be something you maybe want too? With me?" Sam asked, his cheeks heating up in a blush as he stared at Gabriel.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel hadn't cried since he was 7. But honest to god, the more Sam spoke, the more wetness seemed to well up in Gabriel's eyes. He had to cover his mouth with his hand, because it felt like his heart was ready to jump right out of his throat and into Sam's hands. He choked out a half-laugh, half-sob, because shit like this didn't happen to Gabriel. Or anyone else for that matter. It was the stuff paperback romances were made of, but the more Gabriel searched Sam's yearning eyes, the more he ended up believing it. 

  
  


He sniffed wetly and tried to put into words how he was feeling, but there was just nothing he could think to say. Eventually he gave up. For the first time in his life words were useless, and he shot up from his seat so fast his chair toppled over behind him. He almost made Sam fall down too as he flung himself at him, pouring all his relief and love and hunger into a kiss that was off-center and probably slightly painful, but thank all the gods, Sam didn't seem to care.

  
  


"Yes," Gabriel said, slightly muffled between kisses. "Yes, I want that with you. All of it."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam's heart jumped into his throat when Gabriel failed to respond, but stood up so quickly that he knocked his damn chair over. A moment later, he had a lapful of Gabriel, kissing him and pressing so close that Sam damn near fell out of his chair.  

  
  


Then finally, _finally_ Gabriel managed to say something between their frantic kisses and Sam groaned, wrapping one arm around Gabriel's waist while the other dove into Gabriel's hair to keep him in place while they kissed and kissed and kissed.  

  
  


When Sam finally pulled away just enough to look Gabriel in the eye, he couldn't help his stupid grin. He pressed their foreheads together. His hands were tangled in Gabriel's shirt and hair respectively and Gabriel's eyes were shining, bright and happy. Yes. This is what he wanted, what he'd needed and fuck he was never going to let Gabriel go, ever.  

  
  


"With the kids, eventually. And the falling in love for our happily ever after. And the not-vanilla sex and, fuck, can you just kiss me like that every single day?" Sam whispered, leaning in for another kiss, this one slow and hot, building between them like he'd known it could. He pulled Gabriel into his lap properly, holding on to him tight until their lips finally parted. "Right?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel couldn't seem to make himself stop kissing Sam again, and he whined pathetically when Sam finally pulled away. But yes, good plan, talk more. Just a little bit.

  
  


"Yeah," he panted against Sam's lips. "Yeah, yes, all of that. Hell, I'll marry you right now and put our wedding photo on my wall. Full size, high definition, glossy shit, I swear to god."

He hardly even knew what he was saying, and he was balanced precariously on Sam's lap on a chair that really was not meant to hold two people. But fuck it, he was getting everything he wanted, so he didn't care. At least he didn't until a waitress cleared her throat pointedly nearby. 

  
  


Oh, right. They were in public.

  
  


"Don't take this the wrong way, babe, but can we just forget the fucking dinner and get outta here?"

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I was hoping for exactly that." Sam untangled his fingers from Gabriel's hair and helped him stand up again. He pulled Gabriel in for another kiss and stood up as well opening his wallet to drop some money on the table. He felt a little bad for the waitress, but with Gabriel standing next to him, his lips kiss-swollen and red, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest.  

  
  


He took Gabriel's hand in his and led him out of the bar and down the street, holding on tightly. "Your place? Mine?" He stayed close to Gabriel, looking over at him as they walked. "Mine's probably closer, but, uh, I don't want to make any assumptions, I just... fuck..." Sam squirmed and took a deep breath. "I'd really like to take you home and to bed so you can fuck me through the mattress and I can return the favor.  What do you think?"  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I don't give a shit where we go," Gabriel huffed, already short of breath just from Sam's touch and their kiss. "Anywhere with a decent horizontal surface." He squeezed Sam's hand hard to keep himself from jumping him right there in the street.

  
  


"And you gotta stop saying shit like that if you expect me to make it indoors before jumping your bones."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam gave a breathless laugh and started tugging Gabriel down the street. "What makes you think I would mind? Other than the potential public lewdness charge?" 

  
  


He took the next corner and stopped in front of his apartment, fumbling with his keys until he got the exterior door open before grabbing Gabriel's hand again. "Come on, babe." Sam threw Gabriel a grin and a wink and pulled him down the hallway before pinning Gabriel to his door, leaning down to kiss him again. 

  
  


"We're inside now," he whispered against Gabriel's lips, kissing him hard, one hand sliding up under Gabriel's shirt, the other fumbling with his keys. "Nearest horizontal surface?" 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Yeah well, I dunno about you, but I'd really rather do this someplace where a cop can't cockblock me," Gabriel snorted and tried keeping up with Sam's long-legged stride. He failed, mostly, but Sam didn't let go of his hand, so all was well.

  
  


When he was finally backed up against a door and kissed again, Gabriel had to try really hard to remember how to speak.

  
  


"Yeah. But y'know, maybe inside your apartment?" he panted. "Fuck, I _hate_ being the voice of reason, here. Not cool, babe. You're forcing me to be a sensible adult, ugh." All his words were slightly muffled against Sam's lips, and his noise of disgust came out as a filthy moan, because _wow_ that was Sam's huge hand snaking its way under his shirt.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned and held Gabriel's weight as he got the door open and pushed them both inside, shutting the  door with a foot behind him. He pulled back just enough to smirk at Gabriel. "There we go." 

  
  


In another heartbeat, Sam unbuttoned his shirt and yanked Gabriel close for another kiss. "I'll give you the grand tour later, right now I need you in my bed." He dragged Gabriel to the bedroom and kicked off his shoes, his eyes on Gabriel. "Fuck I've imagined you here..." he whispered. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Perfect," Gabriel moaned into the kiss, and happily let Sam move him. Getting undressed was a frantic, fumbling affair with kisses and touches getting them tangled up constantly, but it really was perfect. And Sam's words...

  
  


"I tried so fucking hard, oh god... so hard to not think about you like that. Cause I don't fuck clients... fuck, _yes_... and... and I wanted... want you for more than that," he managed, gasping and panting as they finally got naked and he could tip Sam onto the bed. Finally he could climb onto Sam and just _keep him there_. He surged down for a filthy kiss and let his cock slide deliciously along Sam's stomach.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam groaned and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair, keeping him pinned in that delicious kiss that could go on for fucking ever. "Why do you think I fired you before I asked you out on a date?" 

  
  


He shimmied and spread his legs, groaning when Gabriel sank even closer. His hips rocked up and he rubbed his cock against Gabriel's thigh, a loud groan escaping. "Fuck, Gabriel, wanted you so much, wanted to make you laugh..." Sam licked down Gabriel's throat, nipping at the skin. "Pull you away from work, kiss you until you couldn't remember your name, _fuck_." 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"That last one is gonna happen pretty damn soon if you keep doing that," Gabriel gasped, tilting his head back. He let out a needy whine when Sam started sucking the blood to the surface, and Gabriel felt his dick throb. Fuck, it was all so good.

  
  


"What do you want? I'm good with anything... _fuck_...whatever you want- _ah!_ " He had to dig his fingers into Sam's shoulders to keep himself steady, because _jesus_ , that was gonna bruise. And fuck, did he ever love it. The idea of showing the world that Sam had been there and left his mark. Staking his claim.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam released Gabriel's throat, dragging his tongue over the purpling skin one last time before pulling away. "Want you in me, dreamed about it and _fuck_..." Sam whined, rocking his hips up to rub against Gabriel's thigh again. "Want it so bad Gabriel, please." 

  
  


Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel's hips and yanked him closer, his breath escaping in small pants. "Gabriel, I need it, fuck, please," he whispered, leaning up for another kiss, hot and needy and perfect. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Fuck... yeah... yeah," Gabriel panted. "Got the stuff for it?" He sincerely hoped so. He did have an emergency condom in the little tin box in his wallet, but he didn't exactly carry lube around. Maybe he should. A brief glance at Sam's flushed and eager cock made him decide to just go for his own condom, because Sam's weren't likely to fit him. At all. _Dayum_. Gabriel never thought he was a size queen, but he did get a little distracted thinking about all the things he'd like to do to that amazing length.

  
  


He scrambled off Sam inelegantly and scooped up his pants to rummage for the condom.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam laughed and reached over in his bedside drawer for the lubricant, glad that Gabriel had a condom handy. They could get tested later. He froze, realizing what he had just thought and stared at Gabriel with what must have been the stupidest fucking grin on his face. 

  
  


"I'm going to get tested as soon as I can," he blurted, his cheeks going red in a heartbeat as he pulled Gabriel closer, leaving the bottle of lube off to the side while he yanked Gabriel into another kiss. 

  
  


When Sam pulled away, he licked his lips and groaned, spreading his legs for Gabriel. "Then when I get the results, you are taking another vacation and spending it entirely in bed with me. Got it?" 

  
  
  


~!~

  
  


"Fuck yeah. Yes. I don't care if Balthazar fucks half our client list while I'm gone," Gabriel moaned, half crazy at the thought of days on end lazing about in bed with Sam, fucking and sleeping and snuggling and talking and... a million other things.

  
  


The blatant invitation of Sam's legs falling open forced the air out of Gabriel's lungs in a heavy groan, because _jesus._

  
  


"Jesus Christ, Sam," he croaked and reached out a fumbling hand for the lube, too busy staring at Sam's everything to really coordinate his hands. But he did find it, and after that it didn't take him many seconds to get the show on the road. Although the show almost ended prematurely for Gabriel when he pushed one finger in, and Sam made a filthy noise. 

  
  


"Shit, you're hot," Gabriel wheezed, meaning it both in the literal and complimentary sense.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Doesn't matter. You'll get back to work so well-fucked you won't even care. I need to kiss every inch of you and then mark you up properly. You're mine. Make sure all those guys and ladies flirting with you know it," Sam growled.

  
  


He chuckled at Gabriel's surprised look and spread his legs a little wider, a low whine escaping him when Gabriel's finger slid deeper. He could forget about anything and everything else... for now. " _Ohhhh_. Yes. Fuck, please Gabriel."

  
  


Gabriel was gentle and careful about it and Sam would have loved him even more for it if his dick didn't feel like it was about to explode with pent up frustration. "Gabriel, I appreciate the effort to, Ah!... make sure I don't get hurt, but please, hurry the hell up?" Sam begged, twisting under Gabriel, trying to rock back on his fingers.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Pushy, pushy," Gabriel muttered, but no one ever said he didn't take direction well, and he thrust his fingers in _hard_ one last time, just to shut Sam up. Not that it had the intended effect.

  
  


"Right, got it, okay, okay." Gabriel's voice felt rusty already, even though he wasn't the one who'd been making the most noise, but holy god, his throat went dry every time Sam moaned or flexed or arched. Which was every two freakin' seconds. Gabriel was half sure it was all just a really awesome dream, because how was Sam even _real_?!

  
  


He would have asked how Sam wanted to do it, but the way Sam's legs obligingly opened even wider kinda answered that one. Gabriel's hands were shaking as he rolled the condom on, and took hold of Sam's thigh to steady himself.

  
  


"I'd ask if you're ready, but I don't want you to yell at me," he joked, and cut off Sam's retort by slowly inching his cock inside that vice-tight heat. "Oh, god," he groaned.

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Bossy bottom is the term you are looking for..." Sam moaned, arching as Gabriel slid into him, nice and deep, just like he wanted. "Fuuuuuck, yes oh god Gabriel." 

  
  


Sam sucked in a breath as he relaxed, rocking back against Gabriel. "Been thinking and dreaming about this, you fucking me, god, Gabriel, give it to me, please!" He begged. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Jesus Christ, kiddo," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "People have... called me chatty in the past, but holy crap, you're- ah! killing me. If you don't stop... fucking talking- _fuck_... this will be cut very, _very_ short."

  
  


He wished he was exaggerating, but every push inside Sam's snug heat already made Gabriel's toes curl, and every time Sam voiced yet another filthy thought, it was a very near thing for Gabriel not to blow his load right then and there.

  
  


But no one ever said he wasn't resourceful, so he braced himself firmly against the mattress, angled upwards slightly, and rammed in as hard as he could. Maybe Gabriel could fuck the words right out of Sam. Or not. Either way, it was certainly worth a try, and Gabriel felt sweat bead on his brow as he slammed home again, and the noise Sam made was very gratifying, especially since it wasn't a word for once.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam bit down on his lip, wrapping one leg around Gabriel's waist, yanking him even closer. He whined, shuddering as Gabriel's next thrust dragged across his prostate, making his whole body shake. 

  
  


"F-fuck, _Gabriel_ , please!" Sam begged, his whole body shaking. He licked his lips, rocking back frantically, moving into each and every thrust. Another loud moan left him when Gabriel pushed in, hard and violent and the right side of perfect. "Yes, god, yes!" 

  
  


Sam choked down another shout and dropped his hand to his erection, stroking himself, hard and quick. He stared up at Gabriel, and couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Gabriel, please, fuck, so good, want it, just like this, need you, god I can't wait for you to fuck me bare, spend all day in bed with you, fuck, please!" He was so close, so fucking close. 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"I thought... I told you... to shut... the fuck... up," Gabriel wheezed, barely able to breathe, much less talk from all the force he was putting into his thrusts. If he'd been able to reach he would have kissed Sam to keep him from talking, but alas, their height difference was pretty damn huge. So Gabriel had to settle for just digging his toes into the mattress and giving it his all. Because Sam was begging, and sweet stars above, Gabriel was not able (or at all inclined) to ignore that.

  
  


"Come on," he panted, barely above a whisper, as he thrust in so hard it felt like his spine was rattling and the bed was making pitiful noises of stress. "Come on, sweetheart, I wanna see it", he begged. Yes, begged. Because he was so close himself and he desperately wanted Sam there with him.

  
  


~!~

  
  


It was Gabriel calling him sweetheart that did it. He bit down on his lip as Gabriel pushed in again, hard and hot and perfect and that was it, that was all he needed.

  
  


Sam gave another loud keen, his back arching as he exploded all over his fist, milking the orgasm as he stared up at Gabriel. He smirked as he panted, tossing some of his hair out of his face. Gabriel pushed into him, nice and hard again and he moaned, his whole body shivering.

  
  


"Yes, Gabriel, yes." Sam whispered, licking his lips. "Come on. Let me see you, wanna feel you come, please."

  
  


~!~

  
  


Gabriel didn't even hear Sam's words, because he was already there, the familiar rush and tug behind his navel making his rhythm stutter as he filled the condom in a handful of powerful spurts. "Fuu-huuck," he cried hoarsely, pressing himself in as far as he could go, letting Sam squeeze the final drops out of him with a few obliging clenches that made Gabriel see spots.

  
  


"Holy fuck," he panted, once it felt like he could breathe again. He wanted to fall over, but in the end he just sat there on his knees, sucking in air desperately while his cock slowly softened inside Sam.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned and leaned back on the pillows, shifting his hips a little. God he felt good and fucked and he was going to be sore tomorrow and it would be perfect. 

  
  


"God I'm falling so damn hard for you," Sam whispered, his eyes drifting closed. Now he wanted nothing more than to wrap Gabriel up in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriel, still kneeling on the bed. 

  
  


"Get up here so I can kiss the living daylights out of you. I need it," Sam demanded softly, stretching to trail his fingers up Gabriel's side. "Please, Gabriel?" 

  
  


~!~

  
  


"Jeez, you make it sound like I need convincing," Gabriel huffed with an eye-roll, wincing slightly as he pulled out, oversensitive and almost soft. He dumped the condom over the side of the bed, not caring that it landed on his shirt and leaked all over it. That's what washing machines were for.

  
  


Then he crawled gracelessly up Sam's body until their lips could finally meet again. "Mmmmmm." He hummed into the kiss, making it slow and wet, sucking on Sam's lip and letting it go with a satisfied purr. "And as for falling in love... I beat you to it, darlin'. Been in love with you for ages already."

  
  


He rolled them onto their sides and settled down in Sam's arms, not caring about the sticky mess between them, and made sure he was within reach of Sam's lips at all times. That meant they ended up nose to nose, but that was good. Perfect even. He could sleep there, next to Sam, sharing breaths, heat and a pillow.

  
  


~!~

  
  


Sam grinned and closed his eyes, leaning in for another kiss. "Had to try really hard not to fall for you in the beginning. So I'm a little bit behind." He wrapped an arm around Gabriel and lingered into another soft kiss.  

  
  


"But now that I've got you? You're stuck with me. Hope you don't mind." Sam smiled and nuzzled Gabriel, slow and gentle. "Kinda want to spend forever with you." He yawned and stretched, stealing another soft kiss. "But first a nap. You fucked me _good_. I'll return the favor when we wake up."  

  
  


He reached down and grabbed Gabriel's hand, squeezing it as he tangled their fingers together. Yeah. Pretty damn perfect.

  
End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Lady Drace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to us on Tumblr! 


End file.
